Lo que se hace por amor
by Kuchiki RukiRuki
Summary: One-shots y drabbles. Lo que hacemos por amor nos puede dejar en ridículo. apesto con los summary . Rate: T por si acaso.


**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo, yo sólo los tomo para entretenerme. diversión sin fines de lucro. :D_  
_**

**Nota: Soy Ichirukista pero esta pareja me gusta mucho. 3  
**

* * *

**Lo que se hace por amor  
**

* * *

_**Conejito**_

* * *

Hitsugaya Toshiro, capitán de la décima división del Gotei 13, portador de la zanpakuto tipo hielo más poderosa, joven genio, considerado el segundo capitán más serio, de carácter temperamental, no soporta el sake y los dulces —son su enemigo natural — y por último, el título que más le envidian, el título de novio de Kuchiki Rukia.

Tener novia tenía sus ventajas, y más si la novia era Kuchiki Rukia. La chica no era complicada, podía hacerla feliz con los más mínimos detalles, era independiente, fuerte, no hacía berrinches o escenas de celos, no, definitivamente Kuchiki Rukia era diferente a todas las demás chicas que él haya conocido, pero ésta vez, él deseaba que ella fuera como las demás chicas.

Podría comprarle una joya costosa y complacerla, pero no, Rukia le había pedido algo que él no podía concederle.

Se había pasado de la raya, y es que él no podía hacer tal cosa que le pidió, ¿y si alguien lo veía? Sería el hazme reír de todo Soul Society. Matsumoto no dejaría que olvidará ese momento tan bochornoso.

—Matsumoto, voy a salir. Cuando regrese quiero ver esos informes sellados y archivados — anunció el joven capitán.

—Taicho, pero son muchos, no voy a terminar — dijo la exuberante shinigami mientras observaba la pila de papales sobre su escritorio.

—Matsumoto, ¡ES UNA ORDEN!.

—A todo esto taicho, ¿a dónde va? — expresó Rangiku mirándolo sospechosamente. — ¿y que lleva en esa bolsa?

—Nada de tu incumbencia— espetó por último Hitsugaya.

* * *

Kuchiki Rukia, estaba sentada en su oficina terminando de hacer las evaluaciones de los shinigami próximos a entrar a la academia.

_Tok, tok _ se escuchó sonar la puerta.

— ¿Kuchiki? — la figura del capitán de la décima divisón apenas y se veía tras la puerta, Rukia percibió que el rostro del capitán tenía una ligera coloración rojiza y que el color se acentuaba más en sus mejillas.

_Adorable _pensó ella.

—Adelante— contestó la Kuchiki.

La anatomía del capitán se asomaba de poco a poco de detrás de la puerta, y entre más se asomaba, más roja se ponía su cara. Y es que el joven capitán, traía puesto un adorable disfraz de conejito.

_¡Qué humillante! _Pensó el albino.

La morena se levantó de la silla y corrió para abrazarlo.

—Aw— dijo Rukia haciendo un puchero— te ves adorable.

—me veo ridículo, Rukia… Y Deja de pellizcarme los cachetes — vociferó el albino al tiempo que le daba un manotazo en la mano que apretujaba sus mejillas.

La shinigami lo veía de arriba abajo, no podía creer que se había enfundado en ese disfraz, y es que cuándo le dijo que quería era verlo usando un traje de conejito, porque la noche anterior lo había soñado usando uno, él tajantemente le dio un rotundo _NO, ¿estás loca?. Mujer del demonio._

Rukia seguía inspeccionándolo con la mirada, daba vueltas alrededor de él hasta que se detuvo

— ¡por la pata de la suerte de Chappy! — chilló la Kuchiki al tiempo que le rodeaba el cuello con sus pequeños brazos, y lo oprimía con tanta fuerza que casi lo ahorcaba.

— ¿ahora... qué? — se quejó el capitán con la voz entrecortada por la falta de oxígeno.

— ¡Tienes una colita! — Canturreó ella feliz — y mira que esponjocita —

Flexiono unos setenta grados la espalda y cuando estuvo cerca —pero no tanto— del trasero del capitán, acercó su mano y con los dedos pulgar e índice apretaba la pequeña motita que se asemejaba a la colita de un conejo.

—_Mick, Mick_ — decía la Kuchiki cuando la apretaba seguido de una risita infantil. Parecía una niña.

La cara de Toshiro estaba más roja que la nariz de Rodolfo el reno.

—Muévela— ordenó ella.

— ¿Perdón?— expresó Hitsugaya

— Dije que muevas tu colita— comentó ella muy calmada.

—¿Qué?... NO… de ninguna manera voy a hacer eso, Rukia. — cruzó los brazos bajo su pecho y sacudía dramáticamente la cabeza de un lado a otro.

— ¡DIJE QUE MUEVAS LA COLITA! — gruñó la Kuchiki, su voz no sonó dulce como siempre lo hace, oh bueno, ¿a quién engañamos? Ella rara vez habla dulcemente. Su voz más bien se escuchó como la de alguien a quien él conocía sonó como la de _Sado Yasutora _ pensó Toshiro _como cuándo dice: ¡EL DIRECTO!_

Definitivamente este no era su día.

— Bien— suspiró resignado. Se tragó el orgullo. Flexionó un poco las rodillas y empezó a sacudir la cadera.

La colita se movía de un lado a otro.

Rukia reía y reía… pero no como una chica de _sabrá-kami-cuantos-años _sino como una de tres años.

— ¡Ahora salta! — aulló la shinigami.

El joven genio dejo de moverse, junto los pies, llevó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y los dobló un poco, imitando a un conejo. Saltaba por todas partes, y de vez en cuándo sacudía la colita.

Después de un rato

—Rukia, ya me cansé— expresó Toshiro cansado mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en uno de los sillones.

Rukia se sentó a su lado y recargo la cabeza en el hombro de su novio.

— ¿estás feliz? — preguntó él.

— Sí… y mucho — Rukia se incorporó un poco del sillón y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Una ligera sonrisa apareció en el semblante inmutable de joven capitán, la experiencia había sido totalmente humillante, eso era seguro, pero ver a su novia tan feliz había valido la pena. Ella significaba todo para él.

_Lo que se hace por amor_ pensó.

Levantó su brazo derecho y lo pasó por detrás de la espalda de la shinigami hasta llegar a su cintura, la acercó aún más hacia él. La abrazó tan fuerte como pudo pero sin lastimarla. Después de estar así unos minutos, le dio un beso en la frente de forma protectora y cariñosa.

—Bueno, me voy a quitar este horrible disfraz antes de que alguien me vea.

Ella sólo asintió y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Toshiro se cambió a su shihakusho y haori de capitán y se fue a los cuarteles de su división.

* * *

_**Mi primer fic, no soy buena en esto así que las criticas (constructivas) son realmente bienvenidas :)**_


End file.
